


Quiet Evening

by MissPolarBear



Series: Within the Heroes and the Villains (pending title) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Emotional Hurt, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Fluorescence, Friendship, Honesty, Hurt feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Identities, Superhero Patton, Superheroes, Supervillain AU, Supervillain Logan, Supervillains, i should probably be nicer to patton, night owl - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPolarBear/pseuds/MissPolarBear
Summary: It was rare for Patton and Logan to fight.So when they do, they find themselves reaching out to their enemies for support.





	Quiet Evening

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how long I have been waiting to post this
> 
> I’ve had this idea in my head since I posted the first installment. And we get more Logicality! :)

It was rare for Logan and Patton to fight.

With Logan’s calm thoughtful manner, and Patton’s understanding and empathy, any conflict they had always ended smoothly. Only a few times did they get thrown into a full-blown argument.

Today appeared to be one of those times.

“—but you were supposed to be home three hours ago!” Patton exclaimed, his back to the table as he faced Logan. Logan stood across from him, about ten feet away.

“As I have stated before, my studies occasionally have to become a priority, forcing me to extend my work hours,” Logan explained for what felt like the hundredth time, irritation beginning to tug at his voice. They had been going on for several minutes now, beginning to talk in circles. “Surely you would understand that.”

Patton heaved a sigh. “I know we both have important jobs, Logan,” he said, clearly trying his best to keep this an open and honest discussion. He pushed his glasses up, a frown tugging at his lips. “But I always do my best to get home at the right time.”

Logan adjusted his glasses in a similar fashion to his boyfriend. “You don’t _have_ to do that, though,” he pointed out, not even bothering to be polite now. The annoyance in his voice was clear.

Patton threw his hands up exasperatedly. “It’s for us!”

“My work is extremely important,” Logan cut in, scowling. “I consider it a top priority, and I am willing to sacrifice our time for it.”

Patton fell silent. For a moment a startled expression was frozen on his face, but it was quickly broken by a frown and a glare. He stalked away and flung open the front door.

“Patton?” Logan suddenly said, alarm tracing his voice. “Where are you going?”

He was answered by a door slamming shut.

The silence in the apartment was unusually unsettling. Logan’s eyes were still hovering over the door where Patton had just left.

It was so unlike Patton to get angry and storm away, but Logan had somehow caused it.

He thought over their conversation, his confusion slowly being replaced by guilt. He was never good with emotions. Even if he wasn’t sure what he had said to prompt Patton’s frustration, he should have been more careful with his boyfriend’s emotions.

Logan sighed, eyeing the door. He really should go and apologize.

_However, Patton most likely needs some time alone_ , Logan thought to himself, glancing towards the clock. _And it’s already late. I should apologize in the morning when we are both relaxed._

He stepped towards his room, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. With that thought in mind, he changed direction and approached the window.

He might as well try to relax, too.

——

Fluorescence was feeling worse and worse as the evening stretched on.

After he had stormed out of the apartment, he decided he could distract himself by patrolling the city, even if he wasn’t really focused. All he could think about was his fight with Logan.

Could he be in the wrong here? It had hurt his feelings when Logan implied that his work was more important than his boyfriend, but he was starting to think Logan hadn’t actually meant it in that way. He was beginning to feel embarrassed about his outburst.

He let out a soft sigh, approaching the edge of the roof. He placed his gloved hands on the edge, peering down at the street that was so far below. He had to be six or seven stories up.

The sun was setting, but it still provided enough light that Fluorescence didn’t have to light up his suit. He examined the pale gray spirals, absentmindedly running his hands over the marks. He should apologize to Logan, shouldn’t he?

After a moment he straightened up, backing away from the ledge. He shifted his feet slightly, making sure his shoes were bouncy and supportive as ever.

He kicked off, sprinting towards the edge. The springs in his shoes provided a longer jump, allowing him to reach the building next to him with ease.

He crossed three more buildings, doing his best to force the argument out of his mind. _I should invest in a better weapon,_ he thought to himself. _Some sort of rope or whip, maybe. Something that lights up—_

He slowed, skidding to a halt. Someone was already on the next rooftop, looking out over the city with their back turned to him.

It took him a moment, but he very quickly recognized the dark suit and the mechanical wings. His heart rate immediately sped up as his body prepared for a fight.

However, as he was getting ready to leap over onto Night Owl’s roof, his determination was replaced by confusion.

What was the supervillain doing?

Night Owl rarely showed himself in the sunlight, yet here he was standing on a roof, arms resting on the edge as he gazed out. He looked so... calm.

Fluorescence paused. If he jumped over, Night Owl would surely notice him. But he was a supervillain... shouldn’t he go stop him?

_Stop him from doing what?_ his mind pointed out. _He’s not exactly doing anything harmful_.

Fluorescence tilted his head, keeping his gaze on the supervillain. He wasn’t in the mood to fight— but maybe neither was Night Owl.

Before he could change his mind, Fluorescence took a deep breath and ran for the edge. In one giant leap, his feet hit the other rooftop.

Night Owl noticeably stiffened. After a second he turned around, eyes falling onto Fluorescence.

The two were silent for several seconds.

“Salutations,” Fluorescence broke the silence with a mimic of Night Owl’s usual greeting, tipping his head jokingly. He gave a smile, but he remembered that Night Owl couldn’t see through the mask.

Night Owl looked him over, clearly puzzled. After one very tense moment he turned away. “I’ll be leaving, if you don’t mind.”

“Wait.”

Fluorescence was surprised to see Night Owl actually stop, tilting his head to show he was listening. The superhero let out a breath, suddenly very self-conscious.

“What are you doing here?” Was all that Fluorescence managed. Night Owl hesitated.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You— you’re acting different than usual,” Fluorescence explained. _What is going on?_ “I mean, I know we’re enemies and all, but... it’s still worrying.”

After a long moment Night Owl turned back to him. When he spoke his voice was quieter. “I find the city calming.” He kept his gaze on Fluorescence for a second before turning around, most likely concluding that a fistfight wasn’t on the way. He fell back into his previous position, looking out into the city that was now dappled in orange and pink.

“...Me too,” Fluorescence admitted. Very hesitantly he moved forward until he was at the edge, about three feet away from Night Owl. He gradually assumed the same position as the supervillain, his eyes falling onto the city. Quietly he asked, “Did something happen?”

Night Owl didn’t respond.

Fluorescence glanced to his right. This was the closest he had ever been to him without them attacking each other. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked gently.

“No.”

“That’s okay.” Fluorescence turned back to the city. The silence grew on between them until he spoke up again. “I’m feeling kind of down, too.”

Night Owl was quiet, but Fluorescence noticed him shift a little, listening. He continued.

“I think I made a bad decision,” Fluorescence admitted. The memories of the argument floated back to him, but for once he didn’t push them away. “And I caused a problem with my friend. I... I feel really bad.”

After a moment Night Owl murmured, “I hurt my friend’s feelings and they didn’t deserve it.”

Fluorescence blinked, a bit surprised that Night Owl was opening up to him. Not long after he wondered who this friend was.

Surprisingly, he never really thought about Night Owl’s life outside of villainy. Did his friends know he was a villain? Did he like his life?

“Are you close with this friend?”

“Very close.”

Silence fell over the pair again. Fluorescence was focusing on the way the sky was streaked in purple.

“Will your friend understand that you didn’t intend to cause a conflict?” Night Owl asked.

It took a second for the question to register. Fluorescence looked down at the street.

Logan was very intelligent. Surely he would understand if Patton explained himself calmly.

“...I hope so.”

“That’s reassuring.” Night Owl’s voice was soft. “Will you be able to contact them soon?”

Fluorescence nodded.

“I’m sure if you apologize and explain your reasoning, they’ll forgive you,” Night Owl said very gently, quite unlike his usual sharp-edged voice.

Fluorescence’s heart fluttered as he took in a deep breath. His problems suddenly seemed so simple, so easy to solve.

“Thank you,” Fluorescence exhaled. “You’re right. I was probably just overthinking it.” He let out a small laugh, and even Night Owl lifted his head as if he was smiling behind the mask.

Fluorescence glanced to his right, his gaze trailing over Night Owl’s hood and mask. The supervillain met his eyes.

They were silent for several seconds. Fluorescence was focusing on the way Night Owl’s eyes were lighter than he expected, appearing a silvery gray speckled in white. Without the mask Patton would guess they were icy blue, and for a split second he wished he would take his mask off.

Then he remembered he was staring into the eyes of his enemy.

Fluorescence jerked back, hitting his elbow on the railing. Night Owl flinched, blinking before turning away as well.

“My apologizes,” Night Owl said quietly, facing the city once again. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You didn’t, it’s— it’s okay—“ Fluorescence swallowed, straightening himself out. He resumed his position, although he couldn’t get the tension to leave.

Night Owl cast him a glance.

“If I am making you uncomfortable you are free to leave. You don’t have to stay on my account.”

Fluorescence blinked. “No, you’re not... it’s not you. Just—“ he huffed, trying to recollect his thoughts. “This is just kinda weird, you know?” He chuckled lightly. “For a second I forgot we’re...” he trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence. If they were enemies, it sure didn’t feel like it. Not at the moment.

Night Owl nodded. “I understand. It‘s a bit peculiar to me too.” After a long moment he said, a bit quieter, “You know I don’t hate you, right?”

Fluorescence was slightly taken aback. “What?”

Night Owl cleared his throat. “I know we may be considered... enemies, and we’ve fought each other on several occasions, but...” he paused, eyes narrowing like he was trying to focus. “...I appreciate you.”

Fluorescence froze, but soon enough the tension was floating away, leaving only his voice and his very loud heartbeat. “I... appreciate you, too.”

Night Owl let out a shaky laugh, something Fluorescence never thought he’d hear. “That’s good to hear,” the supervillain admitted. “I feared that you assumed I disliked you due to our differing goals and motives. You’re only doing what you think is right. I respect that.”

Fluorescence released a breath. He spoke, unable to contain the emotions that came tumbling out with his words. “I don’t dislike you,” was the first thing he blurted out. “I like our banter, and our chases, and— and you never seemed _evil_ to me. I’ve always wished I could actually get to know you without fighting, and that I could _talk_ to you, and—“ he caught himself, catching Night Owl’s eyes. Fluorescence smiled, even though his mask covered his face. “No, I don’t hate you at all.”

Night Owl was quiet for a moment, before he gave Fluorescence a nod. “Thank you, Fluorescence,” he said softly.

Relieved laughter broke out between the two of them. Fluorescence felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders.

Fluorescence shifted on his feet. His arm bumped Night Owl’s, but neither one of them commented on it.

“You said something happened with your friend?” Fluorescence recalled. Night Owl blinked and nodded.

Fluorescence tilted his head. “If they’re a close friend, they’ll understand if you apologize, right? Everyone deserves a second chance. Even supervillains,” he added with a wink.

Night Owl lifted his head, his eyes suddenly brighter, more positive. “Yes.” He took a deep breath. “I just need to apologize.”

“There you go!” Fluorescence lifted his shoulders, sparked with joy. His problems seemed long gone now.

Night Owl suddenly paused, glancing towards the sun that was now halfway down the horizon. “My friend is most likely expecting me,” he mused. “I should be going soon.” He turned, facing Fluorescence. After a second Night Owl moved forward, placing a hand on Fluorescence’s shoulder. He gave him a nod. “Thank you for this.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Fluorescence said, the words coming out in one breath.

“We’re going to be forced to fight again in the future. You understand that, correct?”

As much as it pained him to do so, Fluorescence nodded. “It’s our job,” he admitted. After a moment he added, “I don’t think... _this_ is going to happen again soon, so...” he forced a smile. “Just remember what I said, okay?”

“I will. Of course I will.” Night Owl drew his hand back, stepping away. He turned, but paused.

“You truly are a hero.”

And just like that, Night Owl’s wings were drawn, and he was off into the darkening sky.

Fluorescence watched him go, his heart much lighter than before.

——

Night Owl pulled himself in through the window, landing on his feet on the carpet. He shut the window behind him and quickly changed out of his suit.

Soon enough Logan was resting against the wall, staring absentmindedly out the window. The events from the evening replayed in his mind on an endless loop.

“ _No, I don’t hate you at all.”_

Logan let out a shaky laugh.

Fluorescence didn’t hate him.

The door clicked, and Logan immediately straightened up. “Patton,” he called out the moment his boyfriend entered the room.

Patton paused, meeting Logan’s gaze. “Hey, Logan.”

“Patton, I’m sorry,” Logan said, taking a step forward. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. You mean a lot to me, and the last thing I’d want is to hurt you.”

Patton froze. He blinked several times before giving Logan a smile.

“No, I’m sorry. I know your work is important to you. I shouldn’t have overreacted so much.”

Logan shook his head. “It’s important, yes, but the time I spend with you is also important.” He paused. “I promise I’ll try and work it out.”

Patton threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in a tight hug. Logan returned the embrace, a smile crossing his face.

“I hate trying to stay mad at you,” Patton admitted, shutting his eyes happily. “I can’t.”

“Me too,” Logan laughed back. He added in a quieter voice, “You’re the best, Patton, you know that?”

Patton hugged Logan tighter. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love them <3
> 
> GET READY. The next installment is going to be a lot different than usual. It will be posted Saturday, July 20!


End file.
